Upon the whims of a demon
by TrueInitiative
Summary: He was forced to watch as his first home burned to the ground, forced to run as his second evaporated under intense flame, his third one though he was caught right in the middle. Thought dead by his mother, sister and peers his life is salvaged when one woman finds him amongst the wreckage in a clean-up, what is her name you might ask? Perhaps the name Balalaika rings a bell?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

He was forced to watch as his first home burned to the ground, forced to run as his second evaporated under intense flame, his third one though he was caught right in the middle. Thought dead by his mother, sister and peers his life is salvaged when one woman finds him amongst the wreckage in a clean-up, what is her name you might ask? Perhaps the name Balalaika rings a bell?

* * *

Throwing his arms to the side in a wide movement that would stretch his aching, sore muscles, a black haired teen leaned his head to the side as he disembarked the large Boeing 747 airliner that had just flown in from Thailand's capital of Bangkok.

The teen in question licked his lips wetting the taught pink skin and remedying the slight cracking that had occurred during his 6 hour flight from his home/ base of operations in Roanapur to Japans capital city of Shinto Teito that had been renamed from Tokyo 5 years prior.

Sighing loudly, he exited the Jetway and silently made his way to the queue that had gathered for border control.

Due to his waiting, a small crowd had gathered behind him to check in from their respective flights, seemingly fascinated by his scars and Heterochromatic eyesight they began to gossip behind him seemingly ignorant of his sensitive hearing.

"_Mommy look, that man is really hurt!"_

Raising an eyebrow silently at the small girl's outburst he chuckled lowly as the obvious mother stood behind her quietly pulled her to her hip, obviously the woman was of the panicky, paranoid sort that seemed typical of society nowadays, especially in such an advanced culture.

"_Shh, Shizuka chan, it's not polite to point at people"_

Restraining a snort at the reprimand he stepped up to the border control officer and pulled his passport from his left jean pocket, flipping it to the right page that showed his identity before he passed it to the pale, brown haired shaven man who passed it through a laser before quickly glancing at the name.

"Minato Pavlovena?" the guard of Asian descent asked for confirmation as Minato grunted and nodded, taking his passport back from the man who smiled in his direction, his lips curling up in a stiff smile.

"Have a great stay in Shinto Teito"

Turning his gaze away from the man he simply passed through the border control and bypassed the Luggage carousel, he could just draw the money out from a cashpoint anyway. 'Link' cashpoints provided international conversion so he could draw out in the local currency.

Making to exit the airport through the front doors, he scratched his neck idly and panned the area for anything out of place, it was a skill pummelled into him by his adoptive mother who emphasized the skill of perception, as in their line of work, enemies could be concealed anywhere.

There!

Eyes widening just a fraction to expose the blood vessels usually hidden by his eyelids he turned his head, feigning a glance in the direction of a boutique that sold various wares including diamond encrusted rings and gold wedding bands.

What he was really glancing at though, was located in his peripheral vision, so the detail of what he could perceive was greatly reduced, though the uniqueness of such a person made up for that as he took in her appearance.

A dark, almost midnight black shawl tied in a bow across a large, DD cup chest that was concealed expertly by a matching bikini top.

Below the waist, the person wore a Sarong secured by a military belt buckle that matched the colour of her bikini top and just about revealed the black knee high boots that tanned, slender calves descended into.

Unable to identify the more intricate features of her being in that split second though he turned his head back to the entrance where he stepped out into the bright sunlight that permeated Shinto Teito.

* * *

Focusing his grey and blue gaze upon the imposing black tower in the distance he sneered and turned right onto the pavements main road that would take him away from the centre of the city that bustled with tourism and everyday transport such as trams and motorcycles.

Making his way aimlessly down the road he mentally mapped the surrounding area for place marks and areas of use and interest.

A place that particularly stood out was a large field like area, bearing small plots of flowers and a wide paving design curled into the shape of a flower.

"Hm very nice" he, rumbled slowly as he continued on past it to a small off license that contained an ATM built into it side wall.

Pulling out his leather wallet from his pocket he withdrew his debit card from one of the slots inside and fed it into the machines corresponding shot, waiting for several precious seconds as it read the chip embedded in the card it came upon the pin screen.

Covering the keypad with his wallet, a force of habit these days his fingers blazed across the number pad that seemed riddled with specs of dirt.

With his pin code typed in securely he navigated his way to the withdrawal screen and selected the option for a different amount than what was on screen.

Withdrawing 44831¥ or todays rough equivalent of 300 sterling pounds he folded the roll of notes once before slipping it into the top leftmost area of his wallet that he quickly deposited back in its rightful position in his left pocket before leaving the ATM and continuing his trek down the road.

Hit true purpose for being in Shinto Teito some may find laughable, after all, what he wanted could be found on just about any corner of the earth.

The reason that he came to Japan though, was for the pursuit of education in economics, and what better place than the most powerful place on the planet, spearheaded in the shadows by the director of Mid Bio Informatics, or MBI for short Minaka Hiroto.

Currently though, he was in search of a house he could place a deposit on, and currently, he wasn't having much luck, but it did appear that the frequency of human contact lessened as he ventured north, so in an attempt to find lodgings for the time being that he could stay in while he purchased a property of his own.

* * *

Just as the rich, golden glow of the evening sunlight was about to sink below the horizon, bathing the city he was located in, in darkness, making his journey to find lodgings all the more dangerous, as, at night, crime festers in the shadows, and dangerous factions come out to play.

His luck, however shitty it may be, smiled upon him this time, as he came upon the entrance of a grand, ancient styled inn.

Glancing at the small flyer tacked to the wall he took in all the necessary parts, hashing them into an intelligible sentence in his mind as he entered into the gardens of the inn that permeated a sense of peace, mixed with something, incomprehensible.

Deciding on the respectful approach the teen lightly rapped his knuckles on the door, his body tilted to the side, his back arced in relaxation as he waited patiently for somebody to draw to the door to the side.

After a minute of waiting he sighted a blotted shadow approaching the door, their steps soft, almost silent, signalling that they were either trained extensively in stealth, or that they were extremely dextrous.

Quickly, the door was drawn to the side, revealing a stunning woman, bearing a curtain of hair coloured in deep purple hues and made up in hime style.

Sucking in a slow breath, Minato raised his head an inch to stare into the eyes of the woman raised several inches above the earth via bedrock concrete.

"I'm here to inquire about lodging for the night?" he spoke clearly, confidently and without arrogance.

Seeing the woman's eyebrows twitch up just a fraction he noted something resembling recognition. Filing that away for later, he stepped in as the woman turned and spread her arm inward.

"Please come in, we are currently just discussing the rules of Maison Izumo with one of my more, unruly tenants" she gave a saccharine smile and led him steadily into what appeared to be a main living room of sorts.

Seating herself on one of the couches, the purple haired woman gestured for him to do the same, and in respect of her consideration, sat down on the opposing couch.

"Now we may get down to business, firstly, my name is Miya Asama, landlady of the Izumo inn, and you are, young man?" she questioned, her slightly leaned posture, attentive gaze and tilted lip giving him all the signals of somebody interested in his roots.

"My name is Minato Pavlovena formerly Sahashi" Lying wouldn't work on this woman, her presence screamed that fact entirely.

Raising her eyebrow in apparent interest Miya focused deep, honey brown orbs on his heterochromatic gaze.

"Oh, why the sudden name change Minato san?" she would definitely get some dirt to hold over that Takami's head next time, damnable woman she was.

Taking a deep breath Minato leaned his head back, his bushy black hair falling back in response to gravity.

"My original family left me to die in a house fire, I lost my original eye as a result"

Eyebrows shooting up in shock, Miya reeled slightly at the information she had just received.

"_well this is more than I expected_" she mentally crowed, storing the information as she smiled once more, her smile now less sweet and instead more poisonous, with a hint of malice thrown in.

"I apologize for asking" Miya bowed her head in apology as Minato chuckled and waved her off.

"Now about that room I was asking for?" he hinted back to the original source of discussion as she shook her head clear of thoughts and mentally abdicated the taken rooms from the equation, leaving her only 2 more rooms, one upstairs, the other downstairs.

"Please, follow me"

With naught but a simple gesture, she stood back up, moved through the doorway and smiled back at him softly as she led him toward the downstairs vacant room 200.

"Here is your room for the night, dinner is at 8, if you can please be at the dinner table by then it would make me very happy, if not, please inform me beforehand".

Nodding in response, Minato entered the room quietly, and nodded as he turned back to face her "I will be there for dinner Miya san, thank you for having me, by the way, you never told me how much it would cost?" he probed as Miya giggled and waved a hand affectionately.

"Oh it's no problem, and don't worry, think of tonight as free stay, an apology for probing too far into your past"

Nodding, Minato turned on his heel and moved through the doorway into the room where he glanced back and smiled before closing the door.

* * *

Leaning his head back against the plasterboard, Minato drew in a breath as the conversation ended, it was always taxing of him when he had to think and respond to people instead of just grunting at them. The only one he truly conversed with on a personal level was his adoptive mother who, under the rough, tough, downright merciless exterior had a soft spot just for him. He chuckled, if she heard that he would be in deep, deep shit.

Shaking his head of unnecessary thoughts he ambled over to the double bed that lay in the corner, his gait lasting just long enough to take him within a few feet before he launched himself forward onto the soft quilt, burying his face in the pillows as he slowly began to fall into a daze between twilight and deep sleep.

* * *

DREAM

_Master_

"hn, who's there?" throwing out the question, Minato opened his eyes and examined the inky blackness of the landscape that revealed nothing, no detail, no objects, just, darkness.

"_Master, I've finally found you_"

Raising an eyebrow at the use of dialogue he backed up, continuing to do so as the darkness seemed to intrude upon him, stretching in his direction with aims of curiosity.

"Interesting" he uttered, eyes panning the darkness, regardless of any lack of danger, something was here, he just knew it, the twisting of his gut, the pounding of blood in his ears, the clenching of his intestinal muscles, something was wrong, and he could only guess what it was.

Closing his eyes momentarily he breathed a deep, hissing sigh that battered the walls of his throat.

"_It's nice to see I have a competent master"_

His eyes snapped open, blood rushing through his veins to the thin, flexible vessels in his eyes,, enhancing his dwindled human vision to the peak of human capability.

"Who are you?" his voice empowered by his experience in the inferno of lead hail and bloody seas.

"_Indeed that is the question my dear master, do you not remember me, I'm hurt, it's only been a few hours and you discard my presence_"

Narrowing his gaze, unable to pinpoint the source of voice that taunted him with the information that remained just outside his reach, he licked his lips that had dried upon the awakening of his nervousness and his fear of the unknown.

"I know not who you are, you say I have already had contact with you, I have contact with many people today, and only a handful have garnered my intense concentration, now tell me .YOU!" he demanded of the voice, his pitch lowering to a guttural, throaty growl, almost primal in it's nature.

"_now, now, my beloved, no need to get angry, your replies so far have been impressive, you show the soul of a tainted, pained man, and yet, your intentions appear pure as the arctic oceans to the outsider, you give nothing to those who do not deserve it, you keep those who do not need to know, out of it, truly you are the one for me, my love, now come-"_

The darkness twisted in front of him, twisting to the point where the very fabric of reality began to tear.

From this twisted, knotting darkness, a woman stepped, her tanned form clad in black, her shawl tied in a bow before her breasts.

Eyes widening in realization, he took in her facial features, the only thing he couldn't see at the time if he was right.

Deep alluring purple eyes.

Angled nose.

Straight, but full, lips.

A pointed chin.

All framed by untamed midnight black hair that curled around her features, her long fringe covering her forehead with a particularly long group of strands falling to the right side of her nose.

"You!" Minato exclaimed, as the hooded woman chuckled.

"Yes, me, now, kiss me, my master"

Launching forward suddenly, the stunning woman secured his lips with her own, her tongue shooting out of her own open mouth and into his own, shocked one.

Ignoring her deep, black coloured wings that blended in with the darkness, she basked in the euphoria of finally being winged, closing her eyes and pushing forward into his still form.

As their kiss tapered off, her wings dying down as a result, she felt him pull back, his soft, luscious lips disconnecting from hers leaving a residual trail of saliva connecting their bodies and souls together, proof of their union that would last an eternity.

Looking up into his intense questioning gaze, the hooded woman sighed happily, stepping forward and slouching into his chest.

"Yahan, no.57 by the shadows of my contract, defend the soul of my ashikabi" she spoke these words with complete sincerity, without anger, without malice, just pure love and devotion.

"Now, my beloved, let us go back to your place of residence, ne?"

* * *

**So, what do you think, from what I have researched, this is the first sekirei/black lagoon fic, I thought, it would be an interesting idea, so just tell me what you think of it, review, private message, I don't care, I just want to know whether you think it's a good, idea or not (shrugs).**

**Aaanyyyway, I guess that's all, oh and if somebody can send me a personality profile of Yahan if they have one I would be thankful, but yeah, see ya!**

**TrueInitiative **


	2. Chapter 2

**Upon the whims of a demon Chapter 2**

* * *

BEDROOM LAYOUT PICTURE: s/hxhf3ip5ike35vn/Room%

* * *

Summary

He was forced to watch as his first home burned to the ground, forced to run as his second evaporated under intense flame, his third one though he was caught right in the middle. Thought dead by his mother, sister and peers his life is salvaged when one woman finds him amongst the wreckage in a clean-up, what is her name you might ask? Perhaps the name Balalaika rings a bell?

**LEGGO BITCHES!**

* * *

**Recap**

_In the last chapter of 'On the whims of a demon' Minato travelled to Japan from his home in Roanapur, Thailand to study economics to become an aide to his adoptive mother, Balalaika, leader of the Russian mafia and former shock paratrooper, but his plans are ruined as woman cloaked in shadow follows him to his temporary place of residence and invades his dreams, winging herself to him and becoming his first sekirei, what will happen this chapter I wonder?"_

* * *

Groaning, Minato rolled over, his eyes snapping awake as he pushed himself off of his chest and brought his legs up into a crawling position from which he clambered out of bed and yawned, blinking tiredly as his feet hit the lukewarm wooden flooring causing him to wobble as he tried to regain his balance that had become unstable in his deep sleep, the cells in his brain shutting down to conserve energy, and reactivating quickly and prematurely with his dream and sudden movements.

Pressing a hand against the cream coloured walls of his room, Minato made his way along to the end of the wall where he turned left, then left again so that he could enter the bathroom. Stumbling across the porcelain to the bath which he began to run.

"Mah, that was a weird dream" he muttered, idly watching the water run with a bored expression as he turned his body and leaned against the wall, enjoying the sound of water running.

"I take it you enjoyed our union then, master?" a smooth voice spoke sweetly next to him, a pair of full lips capturing the tip of his ear which the person began to suck on gently, deliberately ignoring the stiffening of the body the ear was connected to.

"Yahan?" Minato tried slowly, his eyebrows raising slowly into his fringe as a chuckle rumbled in a slim throat.

"Got it in one my love, now, what was this about a dream?"

Minato chuckled and leaned his head back, feeling his ear slip from between full lips as the crown of his head touched the wall, allowing him to roll his eyes up to look into Yahan's gaze, only her head being exposed through a portal of swirling shadow.

"Yes, yes, I did, and I hope you're expecting more" his voice lowered as he neared the end of the sentence becoming a low, suave tone that send shivers up Yahan's spine.

"Oh yes, if that is what my master wishes"

Stepping out of the wall slowly, the portal of darkness expanding to accommodate her, Yahan, crouched, letting the portal close as she leaned back into Minato's chest, her head leaning back and tilting slightly in his direction "master, as your sekirei, command me" she whispered as Minato, ever a gentleman (yyeeeeahhh _right)_ smiled benignly and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder.

"Master, I think I should tell you of the sekirei plan, I'm not involved, having hidden from Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi when they broke into the ship, but I should tell you since it affects the whole of Shinto Teito"

Minato nodded and kissed her cheek quickly "well, you can tell me while were having a bath, ne?"

Yahan blinked for a few seconds before her eyes lowered just a fraction and a soft smile settled on her lips.

"Of course, Goshujin sama" both of them stood slowly and began to undress calmly, Yahan untying her shawl and letting it fall from her shoulders, Minato following suit by pulling off his T-Shirt.

Eventually, they were both naked and the bath had been run to an adequate temperature.

"Ladies first" Minato spoke as Yahan tossed him a smile and slipped in, crouching into the water before laying down and letting the heat envelope her.

With the bathtub just large enough for another person, Minato slipped in, turning his body to the side to give his sekirei (whatever that was) some more space.

"Hm, this feels nice" Yahan muttered quietly as Minato chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Hn, yes, yes it does"

* * *

"Grr!" Minato withheld a shout as Yahan's tanned fingers, dabbed in white medicinal cream ran down his back, directly over his scars sustained from both numerous CQC and gunfights, as well as his bout with fire when his original birth parent had left him, trapped in his room, not even trying to bash down the door which would have been easy, instead preferring to grab his oh so talented sister and run from the burning household, leaving him to burn, leaving him to his death.

His eyes narrowed slightly in silent anger as he stewed over the moment in his head, contemplating, looking for just _what_ the woman's reason for leaving him to die was.

Noting the change in the air surrounding him, Yahan placed her uncoated hand on his shoulder, peering over it to look at his face with a concerned expression.

"Are you ok, master?" she asked as Minato forced the issue down and let a wince onto his face "yes, I'm fine, are we done?" he questioned, having missed the amount she had done, his face dropping when she shook her head with a small smile.

"No master, we still need to do your frontal scars, now please, lay on your back"

Nodding reluctantly, Minato laid back on the plush quilt he had slept under the night before, tilting his head up to get comfortable while Yahan spread the cream on his frontal scars, the most prominent scar of them all, aside from the circular bullet wounds and diagonal slashes crossing his chest, was a large, semi thick one that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, it was obviously the oldest, because all the other scars laid on top of it, and the edges of the scar were slightly wrinkled showing it was a burn injury of sorts.

After she finished applying the cream, she smiled down at Minato and reached out to grip his shoulder, pulling him into a seated position and handing him his T shirt that he happily donned, his aching scars not bothering him for the moment thanks to the medicinal solution.

"Would you like to come with me to meet with Miya or would you like to shadow me?" (pun, so intended :P) Minato questioned the woman who giggled a stood up, idly slipping through a shadow to get to the bathroom where the running of tap water could be heard, signalling she was washing her hands of the medicinal cream.

"No, I don't think I'd like to risk it" slipping back through the shadow she went through, Yahan stood next to him, his right arm wrapped up in her own as she leaned into him with a smile.

"Okay then, when I've finished business with Miya, I'll step into an alleyway down the road and we can join up again"

Nodding at the makeshift plan, Yahan stole one final kiss of his lips before she leapt backwards and into one of the shadows.

* * *

With his love happy, his scars numbed and his general day just that little bit brighter, Minato stepped out of his room feeling refreshed.

Sniffing the air slowly, he smiled lightly at the delicious smell of a cooked breakfast in the morning.

Making his way to the kitchen, Minato licked his lips as he sat down at the dining table, meticulously straitening his knife and fork on the cloth as he called out to Miya who poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Miya san, what's cooking for breakfast?" he asked, just loud enough for the woman in the kitchen to hear him.

In reply, Miyas giggle floated through the house.

"Bacon, with egg, sunny side up and beans with some toast" she called back in reply.

Grunting, Minato looked to his left, seeing the shadows cast on the wall by the early morning sun.

"_To think it links to an entirely new dimension_" he thought, staring at the semi-transparent constructs.

"Here you go, Minato kun, your breakfast, feel free to make some coffee or something, it's already brewed in the kitchen"

Nodding in appreciation, the teen resolved to get some in the middle of his meal.

Tearing first into the bacon, her cut them into strips for easier consumption before he looked at his host.

"So, Miya san, how did you sleep" he tried the accommodating approach and waited for Miya's reply as the woman bit her lip, the action conveying the insecurities the night had instilled in her, along with the repeated reaching across her stomach for her arm, it showed a woman who was deeply worried about something.

Deciding not to probe too deep into the matter, Minato steered the conversation into safer waters, that and they were more useful.

"Say, Miya san, can you tell me if there are any houses up for sale in the area?" Miya raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to live in the northern sector?" she asked as Minato shrugged carelessly.

"A place to live is a place to live, doesn't matter where it is"

Miya nodded and cupped her chin as if in deep thought, when she was really debating the situation, with Minato in her hands, she could get a foothold on Takami and a free chess piece in the game against Minaka.

"Yes, the houses along the street above this one should be free, they all decided to move away for some reason?!" with faux sorrow the mask materialised behind her causing Minato to grunt in surprise, his eyebrows clearly raised above his hairline.

"Ah, I wonder why, but yes, anyway, thank you for the delicious breakfast, and letting me stay here free of charge for the night, I will be getting out of your hair now" he stood up and bowed to her, a small smile on his lips as he turned and made his way out, Miya following him quickly as he strode down the entryway.

"Please return whenever you like, such a polite young man is always welcome!"

Waving behind him, Minato called out in affirmative as he turned left and continued up the street, ignorant of when Miya clasped her hands to her chest, cheeks flushing quickly.

"He's the one"

* * *

Likewise, on Minato's side, as he left the inn, his sweet demeanour dropped, exposing his slightly icy personality when it came to business.

Turning left into an alley, he greeted Yahan who hugged him with a warm smile and turned out of the alley and continued up the street to the culdesack at the top of the street where around 20 houses ringed around a field, lying empty and abandoned by their previous owners.

Taking his mobile phone out of his pocket with his arm that was being suffocated by Yahan he dialled a short number and held it to his ear, letting it dial before it picked up.

"Hello mom, yes, yes, yeah great, it seems my plans have gone a bit haywire, mhmm, yes that would be most appreciated" taking a breath, Minato reviewed the idea in his head, ready to present it to his mother.

Yeah, listen, I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

**Yeah, tell me what you think, good, bad, meh.**

**Its 4 in the morning, goodnight, or is it good morning, AH fuck it I don't care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary

He was forced to watch as his first home burned to the ground, forced to run as his second evaporated under intense flame, his third one though he was caught right in the middle. Thought dead by his mother, sister and peers his life is salvaged when one woman finds him amongst the wreckage in a clean-up, what is her name you might ask? Perhaps the name Balalaika rings a bell?

* * *

Striding out of his door, Minato groaned from the blinding rays of the morning sun that dared invade his house, stepping over, he gripped the drawstring of the blind bolted above the window and drew it down with an angry scowl, the light that once glinted off of his eyeballs so painfully diminishing slightly, but otherwise still leaving him with spots in his vision and a slight ache in his optic nerve.

Clenching his eyelids shut, he drew soft breaths in through his nose and turned his body to draw a towel off of the banister to his left, feeling the soft texture of said towel he sighed happily, grateful that he wouldn't have to go back to using those shitty thick fibred pieces of mockery they called bath towels back in Thailand "hn" he grunted, turning swiftly on his heel to face his right where he strode into the open white oak doorway and quickly doused his hands under the tap, mixing some soap into his clasped palms to act as an antibacterial agent which would get rid of any bacteria on his hands.

"Now that, that is done" he grumbled, reaching past the drawn shower curtain to flip the dial on the shower hub from zero to 10, in which soon, a hiss of compressed water jetted out of the shower head mounted on a rotation hub several feet above him.

Once steam began to fill the air, he nodded as he confirmed that the water was the correct temperature in which it would not be too cold and not be too warm for him to either burn or get a cold.

Stripping out of his boxers that he had fallen asleep in yesterday he threw them haphazardly to the side where they clapped against the wall before sliding down with a streaking sound and flopping onto the burning hot radiator.

His clothes now shed, he lifted his right leg up and clambered into the shower, hissing at the initial heat difference before he grit his teeth and employed a state of mind that would cancel out the pain, a method that funnily enough, he had discovered years ago, on the night of the house fire that he had been left in.

Shaking his head of such irritating thoughts, he began to concentrate on much more urgent matters, for example, one of those matters being the arrival of the Russian troops he had asked his mother for and even though it was grudgingly, the woman parted with around 20 members of the 500 strong organisation which remained growing every day.

Why such a small force was grudgingly released from her control you may ask?

Well, the reason is simple, every soldier in hotel Moscow had some sort of information, whether it be economics, ammunition counts, territory controls, every single soldier was of importance, so letting 20 men, even if they were trustworthy, out of her sight was an act of trust on Balalaika's part, one that he didn't intent to break.

Grabbing the shower gel off of the side rack which appeared to be attached by suction cups to the wall, he gripped the shower sponge in his hand and squeezed a healthy amount of the substance on the sponge before dipping it under the running water and squeezing it tightly, watching with a small amount of satisfaction as the liquid quickly dematerialised into a viscous foam of sorts on the sponge which he pressed against his body, drawing it down over his scars and wincing lightly as they burned from the contact, each second of contact drawing a light stab of pain from his melted nerves.

Closing his eyes in thought, the son of the Russian warlord enjoyed the sound of spraying water for a few seconds before it was unexpectedly cut off, the sound still there, but fainter.

Turning his head, he saw a wisp of deep black energy out of his peripheral vision and sighed with a small smirk that jumped to his lips, shifting his features from relaxed to teasing in a second.

"Now, now, if you keep doing this Yahan, it's going to become a habit" he called out as he tilted his head and let the brief spray of water pass by him before it was halted once more.

"hehe, oh but I do hope it becomes a habit, Minato koi, after all, who else but me will wash your back?" she asked internalising her sentence from then on "_and I'll make sure of it, any bitch who tries will lose their hands_" Minato in response to the verbalised section sighed good naturedly before his eyes grew slightly heavier when the sponge was lifted from his hands and run down his back, crossing areas where his hands couldn't reach, like the middle of his back where she focused extra effort on while her other, previously idle hand, went around his body and groped at his abs perversely.

"You know, master, what are you going to do now that you know of the sekirei plan, will you simply carry on until the colleges and universities shut down, or are you going to covertly go for the prize?" the sekirei of shadow asked curiously as Minato leaned back against her hands, releasing a sigh of contentment as he did so.

"I may do, I may not, if I have the chance to get something better, hell yeah I'll take it, if not, well, can't exactly do something about that can we?" he muttered knowing she heard him.

"If that is what my master and lover wishes" her hands roamed his body slowly, making sure to gently caress his scars with the outmost delicacy.

Chuckling throatily at her declaration he silently wondered what the hell his mother would do if she ever met Yahan, would she beat him up, nah, wasn't her style, his chuckle died down to a whisper as he compared the two.

Knowing how protective the blonde veteran was, she would most likely grab his woman by the clothes and threaten her against any action regarding his harm, if definitely seemed more her style, not that she knew, but everyone in the employ of Hotel Moscow knew how protective she was of him.

Initially he hated it, the thought of being coddled by the organisation, simply because he was her adoptive son.

But that idea was quickly thrown out and trampled upon.

Apparently the woman, aside from being protective of him, was also had a mean motherly possessive streak, if he had a weaker willed woman as his girlfriend she'd probably break her from the sheer threatening discussion alone.

Threatening discussions and crazy protective mothers aside, Minato groaned as Yahan glazed a particularly sensitive injury with her soft, silky hands.

Hearing his groan, the woman usually clad in a cloak looked up from her scar tracing and raised an eyebrow while also appearing apologetic.

Avoiding the unusually commanding gaze, he felt it best to explain the wound to prevent any sense of awkwardness from building up.

"That one was from a woman named Revy, her full name was Rebecca and she was one scary bitch" he explained as she chuckled softly, blowing on it, her dry breath making contact with his hot skin, spreading a feeling of cool throughout his body.

"Well, how did it happen?" she questioned.

Snorting he closed his eyes and looked up, that slight smirk still lingering on his face somewhat.

"Well…"

**Flashback-BEGIN**

_Seated in the back of the ford hatchback, he crossed one leg over the other imperiously while he sat next to his mother who rolled down the window silently and tapped her cigar on the window lining, dislodging the loose ashes from their original place and sending the remains of what used to be a part of her cigar swirling into the wind._

"_Minato kun" his adoptive mother asked as she glanced over in his direction with a slightly glacial look that held his sight for several seconds, after which he broke it off and waited curiously for her lecture that she was no doubt about to give._

"_The place we are going to sometimes encounters bar rights in which guns are usually used, so if you see something about to happen, duck for me ok?" she asked, a slight hint of, something, he couldn't recognise in her tone coming to the surface and pleading for him to do so if something happened._

"_Ok Balalaika sama" he nodded resolutely, a cheeky smirk coming to his lips as he watched his response register in the confines of her tactical mind._

"_Brat, what have I told you about referring to me like that?"_ _she asked, irritation leaking into her voice as she turned her womanly body in his direction, allowing him to watch with amusement as the dreaded eye twitch of doom was bestowed upon his mother's face._

"_Mou, you told me not to call you that because it's a business name that you use when working business with hotel Moscow, you also told me to respect my superiors, so that's what I'm doing!" he chirped in the tone that particularly irritated her._

"_Brat, you are going to wish your gonna get shot by the time I'm done with you if you keep this up" the blonde threatened as she rapped on his noggin gently with her knuckles, her cigar held between her fingers on her right._

"_Maybe when I reach your level, then I'll call you okaa chan, or okaa Sama?" he raised an eyebrow and watched her chuckle at his audacity which was both endearing, heart-warming and irritating all in one, how the hell he could do it, she didn't know, and most likely didn't want to._

"_Cheeky brat, you're not ready for a promotion yet" she smacked him over the head with her hand lightly and leaned back in her chair once more to enjoy the drive to the bar where she would meet up with the transporters for her package which was held gingerly by the man fidgeting in his passenger seat._

_Sighing, she reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes, raising an eyebrow crookedly at the length of it she drew it outward and looked down at him with a disapproving expression "you really need to get this cut" she sighed "just another job to do I guess, pampering your midget ass" she actually chuckled and released his hair from between her fingers, letting it fall back into its former swept fringe._

"_By the way, Balalaika Sama, how long until we get there?" Minato questioned as the blondes eyes opened marginally _

"_Around 20 minutes" she replied simply as Minato developed a devious grin._

"_How long now?" he grinned wider as her gun was suddenly in his face, of course the safety was on so he wouldn't be shot._

"_Do you want to become Swiss cheese?" she asked as he shook his head with a smile that somehow provoked the war veteran even further, driving her into an irritable funk that would last the rest of her journey._

_**Timeskip 25 minutes**_

_Jolting slightly on its bolt hinges, the car they were the duo were seated in halted its forward movement in favour of its brakes which held the car in place._

_Throwing the passenger and drive side doors open, both soldiers stepped out of their comfortable seats and made their way nearer to the back of the car where they clenched the handles and drew them out eliciting an audible 'clink' as the leverages inside the door pulled the pins up which held the door in place._

"_We are here as you requested, Balalaika sama, Minato sama" the soldiers saluted for several seconds as the mother and adoptive son stepped out of the car and made their way around to the front of the bonnet where they both looked at the frontal appearance of the bar, judging it._

_Nodding imperceptibly Balalaika clasped Minato by his small digits and drew him onto the pavement where they made to enter the building where the two soldiers with them strode around their position and clasped at the brass door handles, pulling them open and stepping in front so that they didn't close._

_Raising an eyebrow at such a thoughtful move, Minato thanked the soldiers, same as Balalaika as they entered the building in which its inhabitants grew silent while their fiery glares turned on them, obviously guessing who they are._

_Tugging on her sleeve Minato chuckled loud enough for the people within 15 feet to hear him._

"_Seems like your famous around these parts ne?" he questioned as she nodded, the mask of an imperious leader setting in naturally as she turned on her heel and quickly made her way over to a particular table hosting 4 people that would hold her interest._

"_Yo sis, how's it going, and who's the brat?" Revy questioned as she slammed her can of beer onto the wooden table surface, a tinge of pink to her cheeks signifying some type of alcohol impairment._

_Balalaika smirked as if she had won a small victory, while Minato, who stood next to her, his head popping just above the rounded table twitched bodily as he seemingly let the redhead's words sink in before he turned his gaze to his mother's smirking lips and narrowed his eyes, the words 'obaa sama' welling up in his throat and begging to be released._

_But he couldn't, she probably would shoot him if he did, but it didn't mean he couldn't get his revenge on the redhead who insulted him and his dreadfully short stature (__**hey he's young, he's supposed to be short!**__)_

_Craning his head to look into her mirthful eyes he inwardly smirked and raised his hands, his short stature working to his advantage as he cutely performed the rendition of chirping the words "up!" the redhead, signifying his want to be on her lap._

_And taking one glance at her, she guessed she could call it sister who nodded amusedly as she figured out the boys plan, she pulled the short boy up onto her 15 year old lap and bounced him up and down on her knee, smirking as he let out a 'kyahh' sound which made him seem even more adorable._

_Turning his head back to the redhead he tilted his head cutely and asked a question that would secure their future as friends, and maybe even more._

"_Ne, obaa chan, what's your name?" he asked, watching with mirth as he eye began to twitch, the muscles in her body stiffening as her smiling visage slipped from her face, changing abruptly into a demonic glare that loomed over him, daring him to take it back._

"_Take that back" she growled to the boy who just decided to play innocent._

"_But you're like, a lot older than me, what should I call you then?" he asked, throwing his bottom lip out in a pout._

"_You can call me Revy chan" she snarled as he nodded his head, knowing he had pushed her far enough._

"_Ok Revy chan!"_

_Nodding, Revy smirked and tousled his hair playfully._

"_OI shut up over there, were trying to have some quiet if you don't mind!"_

_Heads snapping over to their left, Lagoon Company and Balalaika observed the irritated postures of Mr Chin and his entourage who in the time of Revy and Minato's argument, had stood up abruptly and tipped the table that held their drinks and food over to act as a barricade._

_It also served as a thin defence should a gunfight break out, and in this case, it most likely would._

_Looking over at her son who had turned his head sharply to look at the aggressors, she inwardly beamed in pride as she saw him reaching for one of the cutlery knives, as blunt as the knife may be from a kitchen knife or a butchers cleaver, if it was plunged into human skin, it wouldn't make a difference, the result of such an act would remain the same._

"_Fucking bitches, why don't you stop your screeching and fight then?" Revy taunted, clearly in the mood for some bloodshed._

_Mr Chin on the other hand wasn't so amused, with his pride insulted and his men twitching in anger, he narrowed his eyes furiously and pointed at the group who he now began to detest with all his being._

"_Fuck, boys, get em!" he screamed, his words alerting the rest of the bar to the incoming bullets; not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, they quickly evacuated the bar, returning to the safety of the outside, grumbling as they did so._

_Pushing Minato behind her, Balalaika flipped the table with her right hand and drew her gun from its holster._

_Ducking down slightly to minimize her exposure to the enemy, Balalaika turned her head back to her son who had donned a hardened mask, his knife clenched tightly in his hand._

"_Minato Kun, the exit to the bar is located behind us, approximately 12 feet south west behind the small indent, if you can get out, meet me in the car ok?" Balalaika commanded as Minato nodded, but fist slipped his knife up over the table's edge, looking in its parabolic reflection to estimate where the idiots had positioned themselves._

"_Balalaika sama, they've positioned themselves in a manji formation around their leader, Mr Chin if I'm right in saying, they appear to be the type to use numbers instead of well-placed round" the boy explained as Balalaika nodded, proud of her son who had taken to the mafia culture beautifully._

"_Well done Minato Kun, now get out of here, I'll cover you as much as I can"_

_Nodding at his adoptive mothers words, he quickly began to crawl along the floor, using the tables as cover from the lead shells which battered nearly every wall in the bar._

"_Come here kid!" _

_One of the men from the rival gang had apparently saw him and broken formation leaving their left flank open as he began to chase the boy while ducking under the hail of bullets tossed by the Lagoon company, Balalaika and her soldiers who had taken to using the front porch as a cover spot._

"_Kehehe!"_

_Suddenly, a loud shot rang out, almost deafening in the bar as the thug who began to pursue Balalaika's adoptive child gurgled, the shot breaking through the back of his neck and exiting through his mouth._

_Unfortunately, the shot was too accurate, breaking through the man with sinful ease and carrying on to penetrate the back of the child who had almost made it to the door, carefully avoiding the hotspots of gunfire as he did so._

_Gazing back at her adoptive child, the blond mafia leader stared in horror as Minato grit his teeth before letting out a growl as he pressed his palm to the through and through wound which had nicked some of his intestines and perforated a kidney._

"_MINATO!" she screamed, her demeanour shifting to the caring, overprotective mother that nobody but Minato and a few soldiers had seen._

_Narrowing her eyes in incensed rage, the blonde rose from her position behind the pelted table, taking advantage of the ceased gunfire to quickly and effectively disable the enemy targets._

_For Mr Chin though, she would savour his death, so she put 2 50. Calibre rounds through his thighs and turned swiftly to make her way over to her son who had collapsed, but had shakily pushed himself against the wall._

"_Minato, c'mon Minato, stay with me!" pressing her hand against his own she called over the soldiers and quickly ordered them to get him to the nearest hospital, the wound would become fatal if not treated soon._

_With her son taken care of by her loyal guard, Balalaika turned her rage on Revy who had remained in the same position since taking the shot, memories of her past welling up in her mind and replaying themselves over and over as she felt liquid splash down her cheeks._

_Looking up to see what had happened, her eyes widened in fear as she saw the almost demonic visage of Balalaika looming inches from her face._

"_I-I, sis, I'm sorry!" she whispered as she felt Balalaikas sinfully acrid breath brush along her cheeks._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it!" she growled, hands that usually wielded a cigar coming up to clamp down on her neck, thumb pressing down on her outer jugular vein, making her feel lightheaded as she stemmed the blood from the redheads brain._

"_What are you going to do then, how will you make up this dishonourable act, you've attacked my family, Revy, how will you repay me, go on, tell me!" the mafia boss snarled , nails digging into Revy's neck as the fires born from the deepest pits of hell raged in her soul._

"_I-I-I" Nobody from Lagoon Company could do anything, held back by the gun pointed in their direction by the incensed woman._

_Suddenly, Balalaika grew a devious smirk, one that radiated bad intentions, particularly for Revy who was, at the moment, the target of her ire._

"_I know exactly what you can do!" Balalaika muttered, her smirk growing, much to Revy's fear._

_Loosening her grip on the woman's throat, Balalaika allowed her enough air to make her reply to the deal she was about to give the woman who gasped in lungful's of air, refilling her dwindled reserve._

"_Revy, my sister in arms, to make up for this crime you have dealt to me, my organisation, and more importantly, my son, you are to be wedded to him, on the day of his 18__st__ birthday" her eyes had drooped in satisfaction as Revy's gaze became widened in sheer shock at what her sister In all but blood and name had said._

"_W-Wedded?" she choked as Balalaika chuckled and nodded slowly._

"_Yes, wedded, as in married to my adoptive son who has become it in everything but blood, now do you accept, or do I simply kill you here in retribution, after all, my dear Minato kun may not survive the night with how you tore open the side of his kidney" the burning glare was focused on her once again._

"_I-I-I accept" having no choice but to, Revy did so as Balalaika dropped her to her knees which had become weak from lack of oxygen._

"_Very good" spoke, her rage seemingly contained for the moment, but it could still be seen by the glint that shone in her eyes, she was murderous._

"_Now, Dutch, when she next meets Minato kun, I expect her to know of her wifely duties and what her position entails from this point, after all, every king, needs a queen" strutting out of the destroyed bar, nobody dared say a word as the blonde holstered her gun and left through the battered front doors._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

With eyebrows raised at the story, Yahan twitched as she was alerted to the arrival of new competition for her Minato's love, and by somebody who was engaged to him no less.

Suddenly something struck a thought within her.

"Wait, if you were incapacitated at the time, why do you know about it, from the sounds of it, your mother would most likely break it to you slowly?" she asked, curious as he chuckled softly leaning his head back slightly.

"Well, as you've probably discerned my mother is like a Kaleidoscope of emotions on PMS, one minute she's calm, with as much emotion as an ice cube, then when were out of sight, she's the fawning mother who makes sure I brush my teeth and have a wash in the mornings, so when I woke up, she fawned over me like nothing else, making sure my head was supported correctly and the clinical bed sheets were tucked in to keep me warm" he chuckled and leaned his head back on Yahan's shoulder as she fully stepped out of the stretching portal and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Minato Sama" Yahan whispered as Minato chuckled.

"I love you too Yahan, I love you too"

5 minutes later

After finishing their episode in the shower, Minato stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself quickly, rubbing his body down with the soft fibrous sheet while Yahan, being a woman who had just stepped out of a shadow portal without any regard to grabbing a towel simply sat naked on the bathtub side, waiting for Minato to finish drying himself with her goodies exposed to the warm air.

Rubbing the towel furiously on his head to get the moisture out, Minato reached up and pinched his locks of hair that hung over in a fringe in an attempt to get them dry.

"Here Minato kun, let me help" Standing up shamelessly, Yahan ambled over quietly and reached for the hems of the fluffy white towel, chuckling as she drew them together and rubbed them over Minato's fringe, drying it quickly with the friction and speed of which she applied.

"There we go, all done!" she smiled softly and made to lead him out of the room, but was stopped when he didn't move, but instead clasped her hand and drew her close, the towel falling off his dipped head and into his palm which was quickly applied to her naked body, his palm quickly rubbing the towel over her left breast and gyrating to get all the crevices.

Repeating the action with the other breast he smirked as she moaned hotly and drew him into an embrace, one that was quickly broken as he kissed her softly, causing her wings to flare as they exchanged saliva through tongue contact, both of them moaning as they wrapped the flexible muscles around each other.

Through these actions, Yahan took no notice as Minato trailed the towel around her body, roaming down her hips and over her thighs, before shifting to the inner thigh and drawing up back up, causing Yahan's breathe to hitch in anticipation. Before it turned into a groan of disappointment when his hands deftly took a right turn and avoided her pubis and anything close to it entirely.

"All, done" he whispered huskily into her twitching ear, smirking as he watched the way her thighs rubbed together, signifying the desire coursing through her body in waves of complete ecstasy.

"Now let's get dressed, ne?" he chuckled, turning abruptly and leaving for their room where he would find his clothes, neatly set out by his sekirei for the day.

Slipping into the casual jean and T shirt combo Yahan had set out for him, Minato chuckled as he hear Yahans quiet gasps across the bed even though she tried to stifle them,

"Having trouble there, Yahan?" he questioned cheekily as she turned her head in his direction while clipping her bra on.

"No thanks to you master!" she growled, blushing heavily as he leaned back and collapsed into the king size bed with a small grin.

"Now now, don't get angry, were going out today!" he chirped as the shadow sekirei rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Right, right" finally dressed back in her garments, Yahan strode over to Ichigo, crossing around the underside of the bed to clasp his hand in her own and drag him out of the room and down the stairs where she quickly ambled into the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Do you want some cereal, Minato sama?" Yahan questioned as she turned abruptly and called through the doorway to her ashikabi who grunted and assented his confirmation.

Hearing his grunt she giggled quietly and crouched down to look at what was in the cupboard.

"Shreddies?" she called out in question as she heard the padding of feed behind her that stopped just a foot away.

"Hm, yes please" Latching onto her neck, Minato gently suckled on the tan skin, making sure that he lathered it up in his saliva before digging his teeth in to mix some pain with the pleasure she was no doubt feeling.

"Minato Sama, you know what that does to me, why must you tease me?" she questioned, leaning her head back whilst feeling her loins begin to burn with a searing desire.

"Because, my dear, what is love, without a little lust mixed in?" he questioned, chuckling as he stood up and made his way back into the dining room where the sound of a seat scraping against the floor sounded through the doorway causing her to smile as she stood to her full height, a box of shreddies clasped in her right hand, which she quickly tore open and punched a hole in the sheet plastic, allowing her to pour some in a bowl she pulled from the cupboard level with her head.

"Do you want milk Minato sama?" she called as he grunted. Back.

Taking it as a yes, she ambled over to the fridge and looked on the door rack to see several cartons of milk suspended by the plastic holsters.

Picking one out at random, she twisted the cap off and began to pour the milk in the bowl while pulling one out for herself which she would fill for herself one Minato sama had his own bowl, lord knows he must be hungry without having anything the night before.

Once the shreddies were ready, she fished through the drawers for some cutlery and quickly located a spoon for him to use. Slipping it in the bowl for him, she picked it up and stepped through the doorway and over where he was sat with closed eyes.

"Tired, Minato sama?" she questioned with a grin as he sighed and leaned his head back, thanking her quietly as she set the breakfast in front of him.

"After last night, yes, I'm very tired" he deadpanned at her causing a giggle to spill from her lips as her faint blush began to intensify, much to Minato's despair.

"Well don't go collapsing on me yet, I'm very horny today too, no thanks to you and your damned teasing master" she muttered with a lascivious smile.

Taking a bite of his breakfast, he took the opportunity to stare at her swaying ass as she entered the kitchen once more, her bountiful butt cheeks visible even through her skirt that wavered very slightly.

"Damn that's hot" he muttered, turning his head away to concentrate on his cereal.

DING!

DONG!

Slamming his spoon down, her scowled unhappily, his features displaying more frustration than anything.

Standing up and pushing his chair out from underneath him, he held a hand up to halt Yahan who was about to burst through the door and answer whomever was disrupting their morning.

The message was clear to the shadow mistress.

'I'll handle it'

Nodding carefully, Yahan returned to the kitchen and resumed making her cereal, while Minato himself turned and made his way down the hallway, his feet thumping on the pinewood flooring to the door where, he gripped the handle and turned it downward, and pulled it open quickly to identify whomever it was who was barging in on his meal.

Eyes widening comically, he took a few seconds to identify if it was actually her, and once he was sure, he let a small smile grace his lips while he held a hand out in invitation to the special person who had suddenly appeared on his doorstep.

"Good morning, I hope you had a safe trip, my love" he spoke demurely, drawing a blush out of the woman who outwardly displayed a very malicious and volatile nature.

"Yes, I did, I hope you've settled in well and are practicing for the entrance exams I hope" the woman raised an eyebrow in question, said eyebrow twitching slightly when he chuckled and shook his head, his hand still offered to the woman who took it and let herself be pulled into the lion's den.

"I'm glad you made it here safely, Revy koi, now I have something to tell you…"

* * *

**Boom! Let's end it there, I hope you enjoyed this extended chapter, if you like it, review It, get this crossover type off the ground, if not, well, I guess hear of it will I, either that or the flames will chase me O.o, well, until the next chapter.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
